


Hiruzen's Turn

by JKblue



Series: Kurama and Shukaku try to fix it [11]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, Fix-It of Sorts, Human Ichibi | One-tails | Shukaku, Human Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama, Time Travel, bright colors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 16:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18782104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKblue/pseuds/JKblue
Summary: Hiruzen and Mikoto have a lovely chat, after all pranks in the village are not so uncommon...the poor man has no idea who he's dealing with.





	Hiruzen's Turn

                                                                     Hiruzen's Turn

 

Hiruzen looked up from his paper work at the soft knock on his office door. A signal from the ANBU notified him that it was a Uchiha, so he braced himself for a confrontation before saying,

“Enter.”

To his delightful surprise the Uchiha monarch walked in with a small smile on her face... and a head full of pink hair.

She gave a shallow bow, as was befitting of her station as the clan heads wife, before turning to her son and instructing him to do the same. He noticed with a bit of bemusement that the toddler had pink hair as well, only a few shades lighter than his mothers.

“Honorable Hokage.” She intoned.

“Good afternoon Mikoto-san how may I help you?” he asked politely and motioned for her to take a seat.

“As you can see,” she started, and motioned toward her light pink hair, “the Uchiha clan has come under attack. A veil fend has unethically changed a part of the Uchiha clans DNA and the clan is very upset about it.”

The Hokage was very sure the rest of the Uchiha clan was upset about it, but Mikoto herself looked as if she would burst out laughing at any moment.

“I understand, would you like assistance finding the culprit?” he asked, a small smile coming to his own lips. He’d beat money that the culprit had red hair and a very short temper.

“The clan would be very grateful for the assistance.” She answered as the smile spread a little further on her face.

“Do you have any leads on the culprit thus far? Perhaps your dear friend Kushina?” he added leadingly before taking a quick puff on his pipe.

“She was giggling yesterday about the report that came in from Iwa.”

“Ah yes the umm Neko epidemic.”

“That’s the one. I think she might be trying to one-up them with the pranking.”

“Yes that does seem lik—“

A smack on the window had them turning their heads to see the woman herself waving frantically before letting herself inside.

“Mikoto! Where’s your camera? Fugaku busted mine before I could take even one picture! It’s totally not fair, this is something that needs to be documented.” the redhead exclaimed as she bounded into the room, a smile on her face and a skip in her step.

“And I suppose your going to claim you had nothing to do with this hmm?” Mikoto asked, flipping a lock of her hair to show exactly what she was talking about.

To both their surprise however the red head only grinned wider and shook her head.

“Not me, not this time. But I do have a pretty good idea who it was. So does Minato, he took his team out to see if they could find them before they left the village.”

“Oh? Who?”

“The—“

Kushina was cut off by frantic pounding on the door, right before two Hyuga barged inside.

Two Bright Orange Hyuga, who blinked rapidly at Mikoto and Itachi, who blinked rapidly right back. It was the equivalent to gaping at one another in the Hokage's experience.

Sadly, it took only seconds for them to regain their usual control when Kushina fell on the floor laughing at them.

“Hokage-sama there are two intruders with in Konoha, we believe they may have hostile intent as they have targeted both clans with a Dojutsu.” They reported evenly, taking great pains to ignore Kushina and her cackling.

“I see we will begin the search ime-“

A small scale explosion inside the village drew his attention to the window. Before he could order the Anbu to investigate a body was visibly thrown in the air.

“Was that Fugaku?” Kushina asked, looking over the bottom of the window from her place on the floor.

A tiny flash of yellow barely in sight followed and Kushina jumped in excitement.

“It’s them! It’s them! Mikoto come on we have to meet them! I think we might be related. Kakashi told me the red head looked like a male version of me! Come on lets go!”

And with that Kushina drug both Uchiha out of the office, gallivanting over the rooftops and complaining about how she needed a camera until the sound faded.

Hiruzen and the Hyuga watched the two women nearly plow over a poor Jonin before disappearing out of sight. Then the Hokage cleared his throat and called down two of his Anbu.

“Leopard, Coyote, you are to follow Uzumaki-san and Uchiha-san. Observation only for now, if these intruders are hostile call in back up. If not report back in three hours. Go.”

The two disappeared in a whirl of smoke and the Hyuga bowed before leaving as well.

Hiruzen took a deep puff from his pipe and settled down to do some paper work. After all it seemed like everything was under control.

The poor poor man didn’t realize just how wrong that last statement was.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You guys are AMAZING!!! and I love you! 'WritingforFUNandbecauseBoredom's little snow ball is still rolling and I haven't even covered all the Ideas they gave me yet so there's plenty more to come.  
> 'Most-Likely-Satan' asked about Danzo so the old bandage counselor is up next and let me tell you he is not having a good day. Right now I only have an outline so it might take a few days but hopefully it'll be worth it. 
> 
> Oh and this will probably come up later but when Team Minato decided to go looking for the 'intruders' Minato gave each of the children and Kushina a specialized Kuni to throw if they saw them. Minato was with Kakashi and Rin when Obito spots the Brothers. He throws the Kuni into the ground when he sees them before running over. That's why when Kushina sees the flash she knows it's them.
> 
> Thank you all so so much for your support, all your Kudos and Comments make me smile and i'm so happy your all enjoying Kurama and Shukaku's shenanigans in the past. This was originally a small one shot and now it has spiraled into this little series all thanks to you guys. Ya'll are the BEST!!!


End file.
